


Back to Black

by lynda_xie



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynda_xie/pseuds/lynda_xie





	1. 上

-上-

\--残缺不是罪恶，残缺是一种美。上帝创造了残缺，因世人只能通过那缺口，窥视你的灵魂。

光。

冷光。

色温接近日照。

深酒红色的丝绒布料在无影灯的照射下泛起极迷人的光泽，而当你变化角度观察的时候，那层如细碎星芒一样的银色光晕甚至在布料表层犹如液体般流动游弋。又仿佛月亮的浅光慷慨的倾倒在深红的海，随着下头胸膛的起伏潮涨潮落往复无歇。

手术刀犹如一尾浮游海面的银鱼，而那锐利锋刃移动的轨迹固然灵巧，却偏偏带着不可撼动的持重和严谨，仿佛捏在那雅致指间的不是可以割开肌理的刀具而是一本涵盖古今智慧的厚重典籍。

刀锋向上，一颗颗干净利落的割断了纽扣下头丝线连接，冰冷的刀背带着某种不经意的优雅抵着胸膛皮肉而下，瑟兰迪尔因这寂静的嚣张胁迫喉结滚动于微张薄唇中逸出声低沉叹息。

“你的呼吸加快了。”

那个男人的声音很独特，非常独特——瑟兰迪尔不得不承认这一点。

别致的顿挫，词和词之间诡异却又耐人寻味的拖音构成了一种饱含智慧同时又克制内敛的性感。再配上他的面容…哦那张脸，说不上特别出众的英俊，甚至岁月的印记随处可见。他的牙齿并不十分整齐，发际，或许略高了些？但那双罕见的呈现锐利菱形的灰眼，漆黑如沉夜的长发，以及他的气质——稳定而肃穆，煦雅又严苛，让这个男人呈现出一种与这个时代格格不入的雅致，雅致的就像是古代东方或者…某个魔幻小说里头博学隽永的智者。

这个叫做埃尔隆德的男人整个人似乎都该跟“性”这个词完全无关，但此时此刻，尽管他仅仅只是用手术刀崩断了瑟兰迪尔衬衫上的几颗扣子那感觉却出乎意料的煽情，甚至此刻连Mirkwood Club里这个专供“特殊爱好”的VIP包厢内泛起金属冷光的光滑墙壁都隐喻着一种禁欲式的情色味道。瑟兰迪尔有理由相信自己呼吸的加快绝不是单纯因为一柄锋利的手术刀刀背蹭过胸膛的胁迫。

“所以你是个医生？Elrond？”

黑发男人正认真甚至，某种程度上说严谨的割开了他衬衣的最后一颗纽扣，然后用那双充满智慧的灰色眼睛审视着瑟兰迪尔敞开的衬衫下裸露的大片胸膛——那儿有一些金色的毛发，比他的发色稍暗。两颗珊瑚珠似的乳头嵌在肌肉紧实的胸膛上像是某种有关肉欲的献祭。

当然，埃尔隆德在他走在T台上的时候就注意到了——这个叫做Thranduil的男人真真切切在发光，无论是在T台上还是在之后奢靡放纵的酒会抑或是现在。那种光彩甚至盖过了格洛芬戴尔闻名世界的出众设计和剪裁。无论是西装，衬衫还是嬉皮士式的破洞套头衫抑或皮衣在这副骨架上都能被撑出浑然天成的帝王气质。King of the Mirkwood——业界无数M趋之若鹜的神，名不虚传。

这场业内顶级Dom与S的对决事实上出自一个荒谬的赌局。格洛芬戴尔跟他打赌瑟兰迪尔是绝对无法被驯服的野兽。埃尔隆德不是很确定他跟瑟兰迪尔赌了什么但很显然，此时此刻可不是思考这件事的绝佳时机。

敞开的衬衫下露出的皮肤纹理细致而强韧，下头包裹的肌肉线条结实却不突兀，随着胸膛的起伏毫无顾忌的炫耀着主人的绝佳身材。埃尔隆德用他的目光表达了对这副雄性肉体的欣赏——既非令人厌倦的消瘦也非太过刻意的健美。那些弧度饱满优美的肌肉束在每一次因显而易见的紧张收缩舒张时都仿佛是在对他手中锋利的手术刀做出难以拒绝的盛大邀请。埃尔隆德甚至能够在脑海中精准构建这具躯体被切开皮肉的样子，那些粉红的肌肉没有了皮肤的遮挡，在鲜血的浸泡中会呈现怎样诱人的姿态。但当然，埃尔隆德不会真的那么去做。作为德国国宝级的胸外科医生有太多机会欣赏切开的肉体甚至鲜活跳动的心脏。而他相信躺在他目光下的男人更适合如此皮相完好的样子，因他的俊美甚至超越了人体解剖学的严谨和神圣。

埃尔隆德把目光持重的转到他脸上，注视着瑟兰迪尔此刻在无影灯照射下接近坚冰的浅蓝的眼，那双严苛的薄唇边角甚至带起了一丝恰到好处的微弧。

“See…”他的声音依然带着那种独特的顿挫，而且低沉，他看着他，瑟兰迪尔甚至认为这类似床笫间暧昧的耳语。

“正如我所说…Thranduil。你不愿出让控制权，而且你非常难以交付信任…”他被半透明的乳白橡胶材质的医用手套包裹的手指自然而然的搁置在瑟兰迪尔因衬衫敞开而暴露的胸膛上，故意或者无意的刚好压在他心脏的位置，那让瑟兰迪尔多少感觉到了压力。于是那双太过浓重的眉于眉心微蹙，让埃尔隆德把视线的驻留转移到瑟兰迪尔眉心那道独特的悬针刻纹上，而瑟兰迪尔则敏锐观察到那个黑发男人雅致的眉弓微挑了下，转瞬即逝。

“你可以相信我。”

埃尔隆德被橡胶手套包裹的指腹仿佛不经意的来回轻挲着瑟兰迪尔的乳晕，精准的仿佛测量确保每次细微的挪动都不会实质性蹭到那颗极小的，形状精巧颜色可人的乳头，“鉴于这是你的第一次尝试，我想我有必要让你知道一些常识。比如你需要服从我的指令，并尝试给予我信任。你可以提问，但那对你交出控制权的尝试毫无益处，而且我没有义务回答。以及…比起我的名字，我更希望你叫我Master。”

他被橡胶手套包裹的手指沿着瑟兰迪尔胸口的肌肉向上，耐心的拨开那些粘连的淡金色发丝缓缓抚弄着金发男人搏动的动脉。

“把你交给我，My pet。”那双充满智慧的灰眼注视着他，“我会照看你。”

“I. Am. Not. Your. Pet.”一字一顿，蓝眼带着与生俱来的反叛和骄傲与那双灰眼对视。瑟兰迪尔不悦的挣动了下束缚着他手腕的黑色皮革手铐发出容易让人滋生幻想的细碎微响，他结实的手臂肌肉在那一瞬间隆起的线条显得极其可口。优雅的指节攥紧又张开，他已经有点儿后悔答应这个荒谬的提议，该死的格洛芬戴尔那几下激将法真是用的妙到毫巅——瑟兰迪尔此时在心里冷哼的温度可以媲美席卷西伯利亚荒原的朔风。

而埃尔隆德并未因为瑟兰迪尔的不合作而动怒，他的声音依旧不急不速，带着独特的抑扬顿挫仿佛吟诵诗篇——

“你将受到惩罚，Thranduil。我想以你的明智，你应该很快可以自行分辨什么可以说而什么不能。”

支撑瑟兰迪尔身体的，酷似手术台的躺椅下方一个隐秘的按钮被按动，支撑着瑟兰迪尔臀部的黑色皮质台面被升高，而下面的台面自中间等分两份，带着瑟兰迪尔被皮质脚铐固定的双腿分开两侧并缓慢弓起，直至瑟兰迪尔确信听到了自己穿着的紧身皮裤在裆部发出了一声令人隐忧的呻吟。

尽管瑟兰迪尔曾经见过各式各样的M向他摆出过这个姿态，他也确实承认他从中获得了不少乐趣，但当他自己被强制向一个几乎完全陌生的男人摆出这种屈服又羞辱的姿态时他骄傲的自尊受到了极大的挑战，他修长的手指在身侧禁锢下紧握成拳而蓝眼于紧蹙浓眉下无法容忍的闭阖。他在心里诅咒这个该死的德国佬为什么这么清楚Mirkwood Club的设施功能，他甚至怀疑自己为数不多堪称密友之一的格洛芬戴尔应对此事负有不可推卸的责任。

今天的走秀之后他原本不想出席这个多此一举的酒会。God knows米兰时装周从不缺乏各种各样PARTY，而瑟兰迪尔跟他的外表极度不符的是他并不是个所谓的PARTY ANIMAL，他对公众的过度关注早已厌烦。显然他答应出席走秀客串模特也是给足了设计师格洛芬戴尔的面子又或是，愿赌服输的不得已而为之——媒体的猜测众说纷纭，但无人能掩盖这个甚至没有受过任何专业训练的男人在米兰秀场上的风头。

“他用他独特的帝王气质，及腰的金发和冰海一样的眼睛征服了米兰，征服了世界！！” 格洛芬戴尔在酒会上用明显酒精摄入过度的夸张语调念着这段媒体头条的时候只有两个人表情淡然，当事者本尊和这个黑发的德裔男人——据说也是格洛芬戴尔友人的神秘人士。

瑟兰迪尔原本计划今晚应该有一个或者几个窄腰翘臀的男人供他消遣，他会用皮鞭，绳索束缚衣以及各式各样稀奇古怪的小玩意儿给予他们美妙的性体验。当然Mirkwood Club那些见不得光的VIP包厢里专业而富于创意的场景和设施会让一切锦上添花——天晓得其中绝大部分都出于他的亲手设计。那些男人会呻吟着祈求更多疼痛和快感的恩赐。但他不会跟他们发生性关系，当然不，他的洁癖严重到他甚至厌恶在脱下他的纯黑鳄鱼皮手套后碰触他们其中任何一个人。

瑟兰迪尔对于此时此刻，在自己设计的手术室情景包厢内供这个黑发男人肆意把玩的处境感觉抗拒且窘迫。尽管他不得不承认这个男人相当有吸引力。但他对他所做的，所要求的一切都是全新的，超出了瑟兰迪尔曾经习惯的所有认知和模式。他的确后悔，但他的骄傲而不是那些束缚皮套把他钉在原地告诉他既然接受挑战就不能半途而废。

“或许这会让你觉得舒服点。”埃尔隆德沉磁的雅音掠起仿佛体贴，而后续的事实证明那和煦下头潜藏着不可测度的阴险。

瑟兰迪尔很快被一个皮质的眼罩盖住了眼睛，严实的遮住了所有光。但在全然的黑暗中对于外头那强烈的手术灯光照的认知却丝毫未曾减退。尽管瑟兰迪尔作为一个经验老道的S深谙眼罩的妙用，但这却是他自己的初次体验，他的紧张显然引起了埃尔隆德的注意。

埃尔隆德被胶皮手套包裹的手指来回抚弄着他被动大开的裆部，隔着那层纤薄的皮质磨蹭他半勃的阴茎和阴囊。

“感觉如何？”

“暴露，脆弱，羞耻还有…”瑟兰迪尔仿佛丝绸般的声音从底色透出些情欲的沙哑，和着那天生的傲慢就仿佛陈酿的美酒让人闻之醺然。他顿了顿，被黑色皮质包裹的大腿肌肉在埃尔隆德仿佛信手而为的抚弄下轻轻颤抖。

“还有？”

“性兴奋。”他的阴茎正隔着一层皮质和一层橡胶在那个黑发男人手心里跳动。瑟兰迪尔非常确定那个黑发男人故意要让他把这个词亲口说出来。

“你的诚实理应受到褒奖。”

瑟兰迪尔几乎能想象那个黑发男人微微挑起眉弓的样子——见鬼那真是操他妈的性感。尽管这被动与示弱的境地让他不适但瑟兰迪尔并不想拒绝此刻难得的刺激和快感。就算十个顶级M也未必会让他像现在一样硬，瑟兰迪尔在心里默默评估，这的确说明了什么。

“你我都清楚身体很难说谎。”瑟兰迪尔有理由相信那些稳定的抚弄着他的手指已经感受到了他在皮裤束缚下迅速硬起的阳物。他不适的稍微挪动了一下腰胯，但他的小动作在双腿被束缚曲起的姿态下发挥空间十分有限。

“你只需要跟从身体的感受。体会我对你做的一切，皆出于欣赏和关爱，You are my pet…你需要相信我能带给你从未体验过的快感，直到痛快淋漓的高潮和射精。”

瑟兰迪尔感觉到那些被橡胶手套包裹的手指轻轻抚弄自己头顶的发丝，被贴着耳廓的薄唇以如此一本正经又颇具学术风范的磁音吐出这些赤裸言语的感觉新奇而刺激。 

“Fuck you Elrond，I am not your pet.”

一记干净利落的掌掴落在他臀上。皮质的紧身裤为音效添油加醋。显然没有十分用力但火辣的疼痛不可避免，而皮裤愈发紧窒的桎梏让震动和皮质的拉扯轻而易举传导到了瑟兰迪尔全勃的阴茎。他猛然向后扬起脖颈露出完美下颌下头尖利的喉结，并咬牙吞下一声足够羞耻的呻吟。

“I’ve told you Thanduil…”贴在他耳畔的声音似乎拥有无尽的耐性，跟着词字喷吐上他耳廓的潮热气息几乎是一种折磨。瑟兰迪尔在眼罩下深皱了眉呼出颤抖的吐息，尽他所能在禁锢的姿态下躲开耳畔的侵扰直到冰凉的手术刀隔着一层皮裤抵上他的阴囊。

“我需要你的信任。让我为你打开束缚。”

Mirkwood Club的VIP包厢有着完全隔音的设计，室内的安静让瑟兰迪尔喉咙中细微的抽气声显得异常突兀。此外还有皮质被割开的声音，具体的说——崩开。手术刀的尖锋在只有外科医生才能做到的恰到好处的施力下划开了裆部绷紧的皮裤，事实上只需要一个不大的切口那层此刻显得太过敷衍的皮质就被完全勃起的阴茎撑开，熟热的肉体几乎是迫不及待的弹了出来，带着一串粘连拉丝的透明液体。因惯力轻晃宣誓着旺盛而鲜活的生命力。饱满的顶端挂着几滴残留的咸液，埃尔隆德好整以暇的隔着橡胶手套涂匀了它们，他拇指的指腹挤压着瑟兰迪尔光滑的龟头，抚过正中深红的裂隙，让那儿得以被润泽的水光均匀覆盖。

抽气声已然变成了低喘，情欲的淡红开始在高大的金发男人裸露出的每一寸皮肤上缓缓涂染。埃尔隆德注意到他的乳头已经完全挺立，在胸膛那些柔软的金色毛发掩映下就仿佛两处亟需开采的宝藏。

一声低沉的笑意自埃尔隆德喉中逸出——

“You like it.”

“Yes.”

“Want more?”

“Yes.”

“Yes. Please.”包裹着橡胶手套的手指缓捏着瑟兰迪尔饱胀的囊袋，两颗分量十足的睾丸在手指的压力下脆弱的在滑液中游移。埃尔隆德的声音带着与动作格格不入的煦雅耐心纠正。

“Yes……Please.”瑟兰迪尔跟着埃尔隆德不紧不慢的抚弄弹动着腰胯，上帝保佑他从未像此刻一样绝望的硬过。黑暗，锋利而稳定的手术刀和黑发男人那把雅致的似乎跟肉欲全然无关的嗓音就像魔鬼施下的三个诅咒。

手术刀继续在他身上游移，像一尾鲨鱼拖着致命的三角鳍切开暮色笼罩下平静的水面。他听见布料被割裂的声音，暴露的凉意跟着刀锋带起的寒毛直竖的感觉在周身蔓延，很快瑟兰迪尔感受到了全然的裸露，那并不需要刻意用眼睛去判断，他的每一根汗毛和每一束神经都在告诉他埃尔隆德投射在他身上的仿佛有质的目光而他腿间的阳物甚至因此而激动的轻微搏动。

很快瑟兰迪尔在眼前的一片黑暗中敏锐的觉察到轻抵在他颈侧大动脉上冰冷而锐薄的金属。

“What the fuck are you doing…”

“Trust me.”

凉意顺着鼓动的血管而下，四肢皆被束缚的瑟兰迪尔唯一能做的是微张着形状优美的薄唇喘息直到刀具停在他起伏的胸膛。

“我会剃去你身上多余的毛发。而你需要做的是be a good boy and don’t move，你知道手术刀这种可爱的小生物有时牙齿锋利而且脾气暴躁。”

这一次瑟兰迪尔没有表示抗议，事实上当手术刀的锋刃贴着你心口的皮肉轻快擦动的时候你除了小心翼翼的控制自己呼吸的频率之外无暇思考任何事情。当锐利的凉意擦过瑟兰迪尔挺立的乳头的时候他自喉咙深处挤出一声忍无可忍的低沉呻吟，他在心里诅咒这个像魔鬼一样的德裔男人，他现在最需要的是疼痛的阴茎上几下痛快淋漓的抚慰，但他绝对不会说出来，当然不。

“你在想什么？”

手术刀稳定的剃下他胸膛向肚脐延伸的毛发，刀尖在他肚脐边沿的凸起擦过带去类似刺痛的凉意。

“Nothing…”

“你想要我握住你疼痛的阴茎来上几下痛快淋漓的手活儿。”黑发男人的声音庄重的像是在引用什么拗口的学术名词，“别心急，你会得到比那更好的。”

瑟兰迪尔张了张嘴，他想反驳但是那个男人读心术一样的精准判断让他很难狡辩。刚才被他平直叙述的场景成功的占据了他的脑海变成了他此刻唯一的性幻想。所以瑟兰迪尔只是敷衍的冷哼了一声，而片刻之后他的所有注意力都被贴紧在他全勃阴茎上的触感所掠夺——不同于幻想中手掌的温暖和粗糙，这玩意有着光滑冷硬的表面和锐利无比的锋刃，紧贴着他兀自抽动的阴茎起舞…

“Don’t…please…do not…no……” 私处毛发被耐心剃除的认知让瑟兰迪尔用那把低沉如天鹅绒般的嗓子在交织着屈辱和兴奋的矛盾拉扯下挤出一连串嘶哑的喘息。他此前从未对任何人吐露过任何祈求的话语，那双弧度优美却太过锋利的薄唇似乎只适合冷笑和讥讽。但此时此刻，那个黑发男人施加于他身上的，明明与性全无关联的举动却让他每一根神经每一束肌肉每一丝神志都被强烈的羞耻和同等烈度的渴望所征用，他无望的扭动着高大而赤裸的躯体，但躺椅对他修长四肢的束缚毫不放松，就如同此刻埃尔隆德耐性十足又沉稳至极的动作一样严苛的不近人情。

刀锋蹭过他的囊袋刮掉一些上头浅金毛发，游曳着滑落到瑟兰迪尔绷紧的会阴，然后是肛口。

“它的颜色恰到好处，形状也很完美。你很漂亮，my pet。”

狭长的刀身凉的就像一条不透明的冰，当埃尔隆德把它平贴上入口并轻施力让刀身带着一丝调侃意味拍打着那片紧张收缩的褶皱。被束缚的金发男人甚至无法搭腔，他的喉咙被低沉但源源不绝的喘息和呻吟所填塞，臀间被凉意刺激的褶皱密合的入口被漂亮的肌肉牵动微微翕阖。

“放松。”猝不及防一记掌掴再次落在他绷紧的臀肌上，金发男人的腰胯跟着弹动了下唇畔漏出的呻吟甚至带了些近似哭腔的变调。

“Easy……easy……”埃尔隆德煦雅的声音耐心的安抚着，正如他套着橡胶手套的手指耐心的轻抚着被自己掴红的皮肤直到感觉到那下头绷紧的肌肉束完完全全的在他专业的抚弄下放松。他把肛交润滑油挤在紧贴着自己右手手指的橡胶手套上，然后抵着瑟兰迪尔紧闭的入口耐心的画着圆圈。

“不需要感到羞耻…my pet。你很美…任何地方，包括这儿。而我不会嘲笑你。你要知道，欲望并非罪孽，而当你压抑它，它会侵蚀你的灵魂。”

“我……没有…”

“你有。”黑发男人耐心的像是正在上课的教授而慈爱的像个指导迷途羔羊的神父，“你自从入行之后接触过无数M，男性或者女性。其中有几个是业内有名的瑰宝。而据我所知没有任何一个人得到你最终的青睐。我是说…你没有真的与他们其中的任何一个性交。”

“None of your business…”

清脆的掌掴，仿佛暴风和骤雨光顾了太过平静的午后，毫无预兆又毫不留情，挟着堆积的阴云，狰狞的闪电和震慑万物的轰鸣。一下接着一下，力道一次比一次更重完全不给瑟兰迪尔喘息机会。鲜红的掌印迅速在匀实的臀肉上浮现叠加，甚至隐隐现出了红肿的凸痕。最后两下抽在瑟兰迪尔饱涨的阴囊上，力道恰到好处让被束缚的金发男人挣扎着挺起胸膛发出压抑的低叫。

在掌掴停止的时候瑟兰迪尔重重跌回了躺椅，他的阴茎紫红而龟头湿漉，天晓得他就快要射了，而他甚至还没得到任何实质性的碰触。他被情欲染至淡绯的胸膛布满汗水急促起伏，纤长的金色发丝湿漉的彼此纠缠，就像理不顺的月光。

“Tell me…”黑发男人压低的嗓音里透出些强制意味，而他右手的拇指在润滑油的帮助下顶开了那些淡色的褶皱缓缓推进。

“It feels…dirty……”

“You mean sex?”

“Yes…”

“Tell me more…”

手指稳定的推进直到整个拇指在那个闭合的入口消失，那感觉出乎意料完美，掌控和征服的快感跟着血液流过埃尔隆德每一个细胞让它们在镇定的皮囊下矜持的尖叫。埃尔隆德审视着无影灯下的完美肉体思考着这份奇异感受的源头。

瑟兰迪尔的性冲动显而易见，没有毛发的掩饰他阴茎勃起的尺寸更加壮观，不停泌出的前液甚至流过阴囊濡湿了会阴。瑟兰迪尔的肛周肌肉正隔着薄薄的医用手套紧密挤压着他的手指，轻微的颤抖和翕动。他在抗拒，他在羞耻，他渴望他兴奋但同时他依然骄傲而高贵…而他是那么美——每一寸肌肉和骨骼都是上帝最中意的杰作。他是当之无愧的The King of Mirkwood，闪耀米兰的新星。埃尔隆德为自己平生头一次希望此刻埋进去的不是手指而是其它部位的想法挑了眉弓。

瑟兰迪尔在埃尔隆德的手指带着湿滑的橡胶在他肠道内缓缓抽插的时候叫了出来。

那感觉太过鲜明而刺激，那是他后庭的第一次，他紧的就像是个未开苞的处女。

“我的父亲……他本来想送我去神学院……在我少年时期……他禁止…啊……他禁止我与任何异性交往…严厉的处罚，如果被他看到…”

“所以你一直在压抑你的性欲？”

“Yes。”

“当它无法压制的时候，你选择执起皮鞭？”

“Yes……”

埃尔隆德沉默的抚摸着金发男人不住轻颤的漂亮臀肌。比起女人的圆润和丰满，他的确更喜欢此刻感受到的力量和韧度。

“欲望不是错误，Thranduil…它不脏而你…不应承受任何人的嘲讽和蔑视。”埃尔隆德涂满了丰厚润滑油的食指挤了进去——在金发男人低沉而细碎的呜咽中。

“Trust me…I will take care of you… my pet. I will give you what you’ve been desired sooooooo long… You can trust me… You need to trust me.”

食指和拇指抽送着，有条不紊又丝毫不乱。当两根手指抵着肛口结实的肉壁稍稍撑开，埃尔隆德在完美的无影灯光照下看到了那个幽深的洞。他挑了挑眉弓，相信自己确确实实看进了瑟兰迪尔体内，而或许，只是或许，他也窥视到了他的灵魂。

中间三指平推进去的时候金发男人在躺椅上弹动着，但没有挣扎，他的洞口甚至在埃尔隆德撤出手指的瞬间感到了空虚。埃尔隆德很快找到了他肠道下深埋的腺体并施与着稳定而精准的刺激，他的动作行云流水一气呵成，似乎完全摒弃了性的狂热而从头至尾像是罗列方程式般的严谨和一丝不苟。瑟兰迪尔的嗓子已经沙哑，只能在鼻端哼出些啜泣般破碎的呻吟，埃尔隆德光听声音就知道他快要射了，最多还能再坚持十秒。于是他的手指在插入最深的时候停下，指腹抵着他的前列腺力道轻柔的挤压——提供快感，却不足以高潮。

“Do you want it… my pet.”

“Yes…Please…Oh pleeeeeease.”

“Call me master…Thranduil.”

“No…”

埋在他肠道内的手指重重戳了下他的前列腺，瑟兰迪尔在这太过强烈的刺激下挣扎着挺起腰胯发出一串迫切的呻吟。他就要到了，很近…他甚至能感觉到精液自他的精囊中泵出，压迫着他顶端的出口。但那些手指该死的停下了，一动不动，明明几分钟之前它们还像是永动机那样乐此不疲的一次又一次贯穿他的身体。

“El……rond……”

“Call me master, then, I’ll give it to you…”

埃尔隆德俯身鼓励式的吻了吻他的龟头，他的嘴唇擦过湿漉的开头尝到了腥膻的前液，但神奇的是他并不觉得特别厌恶。

“Call me master…Thranduil.”

“Mas…ter……”金发男人的身体抖的就像是寒风中枝头仅剩的树叶，埃尔隆德注视着他微张的，泛着水光的薄嘴，明明那弧度如此锋利却偏让人有亲吻的欲望。

“Master…please……”丝绒般的嗓音破碎而嘶哑，带着绝望的妥协和无法按捺的渴望。

埃尔隆德摘去了他的眼罩，看着那双冰蓝的眼睛在强光下迅速阖起眨落一串生理性的水光。

“Look at me…”

埃尔隆德用舌尖品尝着那淡薄的水泽，意料之中的咸，和意料之外的甜。以一个医学家的专业素养他认为这太过荒谬，但他此刻实在不想计较那么多。

“Look at me Thranduil.”

当那双蓝眼撑开密织的眼睫转向他，埃尔隆德发誓自己看到了北冰洋漂浮着冰山的大海，而里头倒映着星穹，闪闪发亮。

他看着那双眼睛如何在他再次加快手指动作的时候将仅剩的冰盖融成流质的水泽，他看着他的瞳孔收缩张大再收缩。他看着那里头太过专注的渴望在一声濒死般的冗长呻吟后飘散成全然的空白，就像烟花一瞬后的寂静深蓝。

\--上部完


	2. 中

-中-

\--在欲望中起舞，在黑夜里欢歌。此刻星与月，还有你共我。

仿佛是默契，他们一起乘车去往埃尔隆德下榻的酒店。一路上两个男人都沉默不语。

瑟兰迪尔终于放下了他手中翻看了半晌的手机并将那个跟他气质有些格格不入的小玩意儿塞进内侧口袋。他姿态慵懒的斜倚进质地细腻的真皮座椅，让人琢磨不透的蓝眼在不可思议的浓重墨眉下抬起注视着车窗外倒退的街景，修长指节仿佛无意识的来回轻挲自己光洁的下巴，顺长的金发在他半扭转的腰背上铺陈，犹如流泻的浅淡月光。

他价格不菲的皮裤被身旁的男人彻底毁了，而他只是淡定套上了那件金线掐边的巴洛克式风衣然后优雅的扣上了脐下那颗样式夸张的宝石扣子，只有埃尔隆德知道那个帝王般倨傲的男人在行走的时候半勃的性器有可能会从他胯下的皮裤切口里跳出来，隐秘的磨蹭外头丰厚的羊绒料子留下可疑的湿迹。

他脑内的奇想并不影响他此刻的坐姿有如休憩的军人般严谨却放松，纯黑狼皮手套包裹的手指自然交握，线条严苛的下颌微收，剪裁得当的鬓角半藏在样式保守却做工精致的窄沿灰呢礼帽下头，把被身旁金发男人勾起的那点久违遐思轻而易举的藏进那双正沉稳注视着车辆行进前方的灰瞳里，无懈可击又滴水不露。

那是近郊一处城堡样式的古旧建筑。时值深秋外头的落叶铺了满地，而那些雕花玻璃窗内透出来的明显是烛火而非灯光。瑟兰迪尔的金发在寒凉的夜风中飘飞，他打量了那座样式古朴的酒店又打量了身旁将黑发随意扎成一束的男人扬了扬墨眉，削薄如锋刃般的薄唇上扬了些许微弧，

“还真像是你会住的地方，Elrond。”

德裔男人的灰眸在颔首时露出笑意——

“比起我来，您的雪肤和金发更适合这里。”

“或许吸血鬼会吸光你的血。”金发男人低沉顺滑的嗓音像是一杯醇藏的红酒，当他压低声音说话的时候，那种带着些许危险意味的慵懒的傲慢便轻而易举的撩拨起人类最原始的神经，而这种影响力甚至与听者的性别无关。

“又或许他会成为猎人引以为傲的标本。”

蓝眼与灰眸片刻对峙——在夜风摇撼树叶的沙沙碎响里谁也不曾退让半步。然而不经意间瑟兰迪尔凌厉的眼神回暖，明朗的笑声仿佛会相互传染，在深秋郊外寂静的夜里隐约回荡。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

古旧的木质楼梯却有着擦拭的纤尘不染的铁艺扶手，陈年的木料气息在楼梯板被踩踏时发出的咯咯吱吱的响动中蒸腾，晕黄的灯透过铜质托架上火炬状的琉璃灯罩拖长了两人模糊的影子。

一把看起来颇有年头的黄铜钥匙在锁孔里旋转仿佛能听见机关拨动的微响，待沉重的木门被推开，巨窗中透进来的月光让屋中陈设模糊可见，巨大而厚实的绒毯铺了满地，被月光覆上了一层淡薄的银纱。

黑发的德裔男人手握雕花门把绅士侧身，悠然划出的左臂直若智者般矜持雅致。瑟兰迪尔的皮靴带着主人般的从容理所当然的踏上屋内的木质地板，然后在埃尔隆德将门阖上的一瞬转身，如同森林中优雅又凶猛的猛兽般将那个黑发男人抵在身后的门板上，在厚重木门的呻吟中，瑟兰迪尔的右手压进他肩头细腻的羊绒质地里欺身贴近。

半阖的蓝眼在近处审视着黑发男人脸上的表情，微偏首以优雅的姿态将弧度优美的唇矜持贴靠于埃尔隆德温热颈侧，瑟兰迪尔能感觉到那汩汩的血脉在他的唇下搏动，像是一下又一下的回吻——

“我说了，我会吸光你的每一滴血。”

那双黑如鹰羽的眉弓微挑了挑，灰晶石般的眼看着不远处那一湾被月光染成银色的发丝，埃尔隆德没再费心压抑自己的渴望，他褪下手套，连同帽子一起审慎的放在旁侧的柜子上，而后雅致的指节插入了那些柔韧的发丝。一如月色般的凉与滑，埃尔隆德颇有耐心的体味和感受它们蹭过自己指纹的触觉，就像是触到了有形的月光。

“我也说了，你可能会成为我美丽的标本。”状似温柔的抚摸在手指滑落发尾时变质，雅致的手指一把拽住垂顺的月光，毫不留情的迫使那个傲慢的金发男人后仰露出白皙修长的脖颈，他的喉结滚动，锋薄却美丽的唇弧几乎是脆弱的微张着，而他的蓝眼依然带着一丝冰冷的意味看着他，讥诮和傲慢仿佛是诸神赐予他的与生俱来的本能。

“瞧，这才是你的本性，Elrond。别再伪装什么禁欲君子了。”

他丝滑的声线因弱势的姿态或者发根处的刺痛而喑哑，修长手臂以亲昵的姿态揽住埃尔隆德的肩背却骤然收紧显示一个成年男性应有的力量，他勾着他向后倒向密实的绒毯，而出乎意料的，那个黑发男人在千钧一发之际揽住他的腰带着他在绒毯上翻滚了几圈减轻了可能的碰撞，他被毛料西裤包裹的长腿卡在瑟兰迪尔的两腿之间，他们的发丝在身下灰色调的密实长绒中交缠，被月光调成暗影和高光的湾流。

“我从来不是君子。Thranduil。显然你对我还欠缺了解。”他的鼻尖抵着瑟兰迪尔的鼻尖，言语中他和煦的吐息在两人鼻端打转。

而瑟兰迪尔抓住了埃尔隆德的双肩，膝盖顶在他胯上用力轻而易举的将两人的位置翻转了过来，瑟兰迪尔居高临下的看着那个即便在此刻仍保持着不可撼动的持重的男人，被束缚的黑发早已在翻滚中散开，嚣肆又克制的流淌于身下。

“Elrond Schwarz。出身名门的漂亮妻子，三个孩子的父亲。完美婚姻无法掩盖的特殊爱好——你是圈儿里名头最响的Dom。但是你从来不跟你的Sub们发生性关系，不得不说这点跟我很像。”瑟兰迪尔半眯着仿佛无机质的蓝眼低头看着他自顾自陈述——“你就职于莱比锡大学综合医院被誉为德国的胸外科天才。曾在美国的《CHEST》杂志上发表过轰动一时的文章——无创通气在…”

“无创通气在治疗胸心外科急性呼吸衰竭患者中的运用。”

“That’s it.”

夜把那双灰晶石般的眼沁成了黑色，月光又给它补了抹冰凉的高光。他仰头看着他，手指抚上瑟兰迪尔因跪伏挺起的臀肌，拇指隔着薄薄的皮裤在上头打着圈儿，严苛的薄唇抿出了意味不明的笑意，就像是在黑暗中安静等待的掠食动物。他的声音依然慢条斯理，优雅的起伏顿挫恪尽职守不差分毫——

“我收回我刚才的话。Thranduil。你对我的了解程度理应让我倍感威胁。”

“我毕竟也有几个特殊的…‘信息渠道’。另外，我想你知道我的家族绝不允许在它的继承人身上出现任何污点…”他偏开脸颊用微凉的薄唇摩挲着黑发男人整齐的鬓角，低哑暗沉的嗓音就像是某种蛊惑的咒语——

“不觉得这种抓住彼此弱点的关系很刺激吗…Elrond。”

“你的姿势才真正引人遐思，my king。”

埃尔隆德用柔道里的经典姿势将身上的金发男人扳下来毫不客气的欺身吻了上去。

他一直在想象那双对于一个男人来说太过优美又太过刻薄的唇下藏着怎样的滋味——如同烈酒般辛辣还是仿佛蜜糖般的芳香…但事实证明两者皆非。犹如幽深森林中冷泉的气息，冰凉又淡薄，带着些微的甜和隐约的苦，他在滑腻煽情的舔舐和吮吸中剖析着瑟兰迪尔的味道，就如同在分析一管成分复杂的化学试剂。

瑟兰迪尔的舌头仿佛是某种生活在阴暗所在的蛇类——有着凉滑柔软的触感和结实有力的肉身，在埃尔隆德把舌头伸进去的一刻就抵住他纠缠不休，引他扣着瑟兰迪尔修长的脖子变换角度错开两人高挺的鼻梁让舌头得以明目张胆的长驱直入。他们的舌在紧扣的口腔和充盈的滑液中推挤磨蹭逗弄着彼此，用那些不可思议的酥麻刺激体内某些特别的激素分泌，而分泌过剩的肾上腺素和多巴胺又让这个吻从慵懒和挑逗变得更加渴望和迫切，一如完美的肉欲前奏。

呼吸开始变得糅杂和交错，间或一两声闷哼仿佛从胸腔深处挤出的欲望。他们追逐着彼此的唇舌，当一方妄想稍稍退开另一方便如同饥渴的恶兽般如影随形。他们被月光掷落的交叠暗影隐喻着罪恶的渴望，黏滑的水泽顺着两人偶然分开的唇肉溢出涂满了瑟兰迪尔修整光洁的下巴。但仿佛依然不够，远远不够，尽管黏膜的摩擦和粘连，唾液的推挤和吞咽已如春泽般满室荡漾，唇舌的交缠就像美味的毒药让人欲罢不能，争先出让呼吸的权利。瑟兰迪尔剥了埃尔隆德身上的大衣，肌肉结实的手臂揽紧了黑发男人的韧实窄腰将他翻到下面，他压在埃尔隆德身体上方，长腿错叠让彼此身下的欲望之源重重碾压。

他的唇依然与埃尔隆德的密不可分，在开始变得像是啃噬或角逐的热吻中毫不客气的拉扯着那些…以大概是见鬼的德意志精神紧扣的一丝不苟的衬衫扣子，然后低喘着把脸颊埋进那个黑发男人好不容易露出来的颈窝。

吸气——温暖的林风气息，克制内敛却又无比催情。瑟兰迪尔迫不及待的咬上去，在埃尔隆德压抑抽气声中把湿漉的吻印在隐约青紫的嚣张牙印上。瑟兰迪尔顺着他鼓动的血脉一路舔向他的耳际，舔舐着他耳后那一小块口感细致的皮肤，将华丽低沉的声线连同湿热的吐息一起喷进那个德裔男人的耳廓，

“等我吸干了你的血…我不介意你把我做成标本……my dear…”

很明显埃尔隆德听清了他话语里隐约的暗示，但他只是扯着那些浅色的韧丝将身上的男人带入另一个狂热的，以交换体液为过程助长情欲为目的的黏腻湿吻。他的手顺着瑟兰迪尔线条流畅的腰线来到松散包裹着臀肌的皮裤，毫不客气的拽开那个本就被手术刀划开的切口，整个臀部暴露无遗让那些挂在瑟兰迪尔腰际的皮质碎片就像一个下流的笑话。埃尔隆德如愿以偿的用双手包裹住金发男人韧实的臀肌揉捏，手指顺着掰开的臀缝深入充满暗示的抚摸瑟兰迪尔尚存湿腻的隐秘洞口。

瑟兰迪尔低声闷哼磨蹭着黑发男人的唇肉，然后他将充满肉欲的吻落在埃尔隆德线条紧绷的颌线，舔着他颌下那处别致的圆形凹陷。他的手扯开了碍事的衬衫，灼热的吻跟着他的动作落在埃尔隆德赤裸的胸口，那儿有成片的毛发，跟着呼吸起伏磨蹭着他的脸颊和嘴唇。瑟兰迪尔迅速找到了藏在毛发下头的暗色乳粒，尽管他此前从未期望自己的手指和嘴唇能够给另一位同性的肉体带去单纯的快感（通常他的触碰都更倾向于赐予疼痛和屈辱），但，当然，这个严谨的德裔男人显然早已突破了他所有自以为是的底线。

像刀刃一样锋薄的唇包裹着毫不起眼的乳粒，连同埃尔隆德胸口上的一小块皮肉，他用舌尖舔舐拨弄，再用尖牙轻咬碾磨。

埃尔隆德垂眼注视瑟兰迪尔伺弄他的胸口，欲望之火在那双黑如沉夜的眼中晦暗燃烧。当麻痒的快感在刺痛的掩饰下自那一点蔓延开来并顺着脊柱迅速传导，他在喉咙深处挤出一声低沉的吟叹。雅致而严苛的手指抚摸着瑟兰迪尔脑后顺泽的金发，瑟兰迪尔的舌尖正在他根本不可见的乳孔上轻拨。欲望的本能驱使埃尔隆德颇有技巧的挤压着身上男人裸露的性器，很快他自己的裤子变得太过束缚，他的阴茎在用料讲究的西裤下抽动，勃的隐隐作痛。埃尔隆德已经记不清自己有几年没这么硬过了，诚然他不是真的有如瑟兰迪尔所说的一般禁欲，他只是对于追逐这种人类太过低等的本能兴致缺缺。即便是他美丽的妻子也甚少能获得同房的机会，他更偏爱看着Sub们在他的手指下挣扎，祈求，充满渴望又无法逃离。操纵和控制带来的心理快感对他来说足以代替在另一具肉体中机械碾磨的生理本能。但埃尔隆德发现他一贯固有的理论在这个金发男人的身上显得不堪一击，让他得以反思性致缺缺的另一层原因或许是因为太过顺从的猎物让他在捕获的一瞬间便丧失了兴趣，只有猎豹或雄狮才是真正猎手梦寐以求的猎物。

比如瑟兰迪尔。

即便他在他手指的律动下射精，他仍似未曾真正的征服他。那场短暂的“游戏”非但无法令埃尔隆德感到满足，反而更加期待这个被称为The king的男人因自己在他体内最原始的贯穿而颤抖。

埃尔隆德手指稳定的解开了自己的皮带并拉下裤链，他非常清楚如核弹般爆发于两人之间的欲望会有怎样的走势。而雄性之间的战斗——即使是宣泄本能的肉搏也永远不可能以单方面的妥协和胜利收场，明智如他非常清楚瑟兰迪尔此刻抵住他赤裸下腹的尺寸可观的阴茎有着和他相同的兴趣与渴望，而次序的先后并不应在一个足够成熟的男人考量之中。他配合的抬起腰胯让瑟兰迪尔顺利拽下他的裤子，连同锃亮的皮鞋一起踢到旁边。瑟兰迪尔推着他的腿让他为他打开，装点着宝石戒指的手指抚摸着埃尔隆德大腿内侧绷紧的皮肤，那双蓝眼半带促狭的打量了黑发男人腿间勃的硬挺的性器而后转向那双沉默注视着他的如夜般漆黑的眼。

“是不是觉得报应来得太快了？亲爱的Master？但请相信我由衷感激您的配合。另，如果您能把随身携带的效果惊人的润滑剂递给我，一定可以获得我额外的赞誉。”

金发男人装模作样的微偏了俊美的脸颊向他致意，尽管那些密而长的睫毛在他眼下筛下了不输女性的美丽阴影，但居高临下的姿态依然让他嘴角挑出的弧度充满了雄性的危险与侵略。

他如愿以偿的得到了一管明显是特制的润滑剂，质地如油膏般丰润，没有特殊气味，但瑟兰迪尔记得它如何帮助埃尔隆德的手指顺利挺进自己的肠道，滑腻却不稀薄，持续的作用让人惊叹。

他再次俯身亲吻黑发男人的胸腹，瑟兰迪尔在脑中构建了一幅德裔男人肚脐上被打上脐钉的效果，或许还有乳夹或者阴茎环。瑟兰迪尔的嘴角贴着埃尔隆德的肚脐牵出一丝玩味的弧度，光是想象就让他兴奋，因为这个黑发男人似乎不可撼动的自持与肃穆与那些充满性意味的下流装饰格格不入，却让人意外的“性”致盎然。或许这和反宗教教义里叙述的渎神的快感类似——瑟兰迪尔扬了扬墨眉如此思考着。

瑟兰迪尔用舌尖拨开浓重的毛发舔舐着那个浅浅坑洞的每一丝纹理，天知道他从未对某一个人，任何一个人无论是同性或异性的身体保持如此高度的迷恋。和以往的征服与侵略不同，他的心中涌动着难以描述的感情，如果说那是一见钟情似乎太过幼稚，但罕见的温暖情感正驱使他用自己所知道的一切去取悦那个气质独特的黑发男人，而他则衷心感谢自己的大脑中居然储存了这么多关于性爱的“专业”知识。

埃尔隆德的呻吟声压抑而克制。与其说是呻吟不如说是沉缓的叹息，连绵不绝又极尽磁性，仿佛是大提琴琴箱的嗡鸣又像是暮色中林间迂回低啸的风。瑟兰迪尔的舌尖仿佛有某种魔力，让它滑过的每一寸皮肉都在电流般的快感中颤栗。就像此刻被他舔舐的肚脐，谁知道这个跟情欲无关的坑洞能向股沟传递如此汹涌的热流？

埃尔隆德握着瑟兰迪尔的手带他抚上自己胀痛的性器，覆上他的手背，引导他在那柄深红的肉刃上缓缓撸动。

瑟兰迪尔半撑起上身看着那个无疑在享受爱欲的男人，那双接近沉黑的眼眸半阖，几斤严苛的薄唇微张吐出低沉的叹息。从不曾出现过的渴望在瑟兰迪尔半阖的眼皮下透出，拇指指腹慢条斯理的擦掉顶端泌出的水泽，

“Feel good？”

“Yeah…”

他从埃尔隆德的根部一直拢到湿润的前端把他的性器压上毛发丰茂的下腹，然后用不可思议的优雅俯身，让月光顺着他自颊侧滑下的淡色发丝一路滚落。他张口含住埃尔隆德一侧紧绷的囊袋，舌尖爱抚过上头细密的绒毛，将整颗睾丸吸进口中轻轻拉扯直到他感受到头皮发丝被牵引的刺痛才被迫吐出了泡的湿漉的肉囊舔吻着上头欲滴的粘液，舌头贴着那根滚烫的肉柱一路舔过直到饱满顶端。当他抬眼的时候发现埃尔隆德正看着他，有着锐利形状的灰眼里积聚着沉黑的情欲。瑟兰迪尔忽然想起了这个男人在Mirkwood Club里稳定刮落他毛发时的表情，那一刻他忽然有种冲动想要打碎那张冷淡的面具，把他炽热而脆弱的内里一把扯出来在月光下分门别类一一剖析。于是他淫靡的伸舌，刻意在埃尔隆德的注视下绕着紫红的龟头打转，听着他的呼吸变得沉重而颤抖，然后张口将饱满端头整个吞入。天知道他从没给谁口交过，他的洁癖就像是教皇在意大利的权威一样稳固。但这个男人的味道让他兴奋，他自喉咙深处溢出的低哼让他想要给他更多，他缩紧了口唇让埃尔隆德尺寸可观的肉刃在他口腔中进出，他在手指上挤满了润滑剂，并把腻滑的膏体涂抹上埃尔隆德的会阴和肛口。他将他吞至深喉，在那个严谨的男人终于自胸腔压出一连串充满欲念的低吟时将优雅修长的指节缓缓推进那片闭合的褶皱。

瑟兰迪尔的手指在他的肠道内缓缓进出，两指拖腻着化开的油膏摩擦着肠壁发出模糊腻响。瑟兰迪尔很快在试探中找到了肠道下深埋的腺体，他挤压着，戳刺着，甚至微微曲起手指搔刮。埃尔隆德反射性的抬腰在他的口腔中进出，低沉的呻吟不断从他喉中溢出。

手指推进三根，瑟兰迪尔在厚实的绒毯上碾磨着自己疼痛的性器并发出丝绒般顺滑的低哼。他从未为了一个人如此绝望的硬过，更从未为了谁如此忍耐情欲的鞭笞和折磨。没人相信这个让所有M又爱又怕的The king of Mirkwood此刻只想取悦某人的身体并让他得到无与伦比的快感。

“进来…”

当埃尔隆德重复第二遍的时候瑟兰迪尔才确定自己听到了这个词。因为他的耳际全被那些又黏又湿的口交声音所充满，他的喉咙又疼又干眼角还挂着干呕逼出的湿痕。他让埃尔隆德的性器从自己喉中退出，直到紫红的龟头弹跳着自他口中挑出一串透明的粘液。

瑟兰迪尔伸手拽过一旁扶手椅上的靠垫塞在埃尔隆德腰下。光是这个黑发男人的身体向他完全敞开的认知就让他硬到疼痛。修长的指节拢起自己同样修长坚挺的性器就着膏体的腻滑磨蹭埃尔隆德的会阴和肛口。他俯身让倾泻而下的金发扫在那个男人赤裸的身体上，代替手指爱抚着他的胸膛和乳头。

瑟兰迪尔着迷的望进那双正回望着他的，如夜空般深邃的眼。他觉得自己迷失了，迷失在宇宙深处一片浩瀚的星海里。缓缓转动的星系旋臂，迷蒙又瑰丽的星云，璀璨的新星和晦暗的中子星。除此之外，是空洞却又层次丰富的黑。有一瞬间瑟兰迪尔觉得自己如此渺小又如此巨大而这个世界如此喧嚣又如此安静，连尘埃游荡的声音都震耳欲聋，却可以清晰的听到彼此的呼吸和心跳。

呼吸犹如一场默契的轮舞，优雅的舞步带起心跳交错的波峰和波谷，就在他们的心脏一同因太过强烈的渴望而刺痛，停在波峰迟迟不落悬而未决，瑟兰迪尔进入了他，他们一起低吟出声，疼痛和快感如期而至，意料之中的汹涌而强烈。

仿佛突然被拽回肉体的灵魂。那个隐匿在暗影里的入口仿佛紧紧束缚了瑟兰迪尔一切游离的神志。当他终于完全没入他的时候无声的张唇叹息，感受着那从未有过的的紧密包裹。

“我是第一个吗？Elrond…”

埃尔隆德在疼痛和诡异的饱胀感中皱着眉弓，他沉默了片刻才反应过来瑟兰迪尔问话的涵义。

“是的。”他握住他扶在自己膝头的手交握落在身侧，“是的，你是第一个。”

尽管这的确是事实。但埃尔隆德并不清楚此刻盘旋在自己胸口的暖流为何催促自己清楚的回答这个对于他和他来说甚至有几分幼稚的问题。他甚至不清楚那嘶哑的嗓音为何要执拗于这一点，但他依然渴望给他安抚，正如此刻身侧交缠的手指诡异的安抚了他肠道内饱胀的钝痛。

“放松…”瑟兰迪尔在缓慢的律动中俯身将优美的唇廓贴于埃尔隆德颤抖的下颌，啜吸顺着他脸颊严谨线条滑落的汗水。

惊人的快意从被埃尔隆德肠道包裹的器官中蔓延，即便有润滑剂的协助摩擦依然带来了灼人的高热。瑟兰迪尔觉得自己快要在埃尔隆德的身体内融化了。而黑发男人那些压抑的抽气声此刻就响在他耳边，对野兽般原始的肉欲无异推波助澜。他想要他在自己的律动中放弃尊严的啜泣，用被挤压的嘶哑不堪的磁音颤抖着告诉他他有多需要多渴望多沉迷他的阴茎和占有。尽管瑟兰迪尔知道这一切大概只存在他的幻想，但他仍然因此变得更加兴奋，他的唇紧贴着埃尔隆德的耳廓磨蹭着散落下来的汗湿墨丝，

“棒极了…Elrond…你的身体…你的一切…”他仿佛迷乱的喃喃呓语，手挤进两人紧贴的汗津津的身体间握住埃尔隆德湿漉的阴茎撸动。

瑟兰迪尔在抽送中寻觅着之前手指触碰到的腺体，直到他感受到埃尔隆德在他身下猛的颤抖，难耐的呻吟破碎的挣脱太过克制的喉咙。

“Is here……？”

“Yeeees。”

瑟兰迪尔向后退出只留下饱满前端嵌在撑开的肛口，然后狠狠挺入，肠道的剧烈刮擦让埃尔隆德摁耐不住哑然低呼。然而这只是开始，瑟兰迪尔一次又一次，精准的，迅猛的贯穿他，两人都因此发出了哽咽般的呻吟。肉体拍打的声音在夜色笼罩的室内迂回，粘连的水声混响着肉欲的奏鸣。

瑟兰迪尔圈住那些如墨流一般的黑发，闷哼吐进埃尔隆德高热的耳廓。他们被汗水和情欲浸泡的身体彼此磨蹭，从紧贴的胸膛到嵌合的器官，所有热流仿佛都跟着本能的律动汇集到下腹酝酿着一场前所未有的喷发。

“Th…randuil……”当瑟兰迪尔再次撞上并狠狠碾磨过埃尔隆德肠下深埋的前列腺的时候，一直极力克制的黑发男人头次低吼出了他的名字。

“舒…服……嗯?”

埃尔隆德猛的挺起腰腹向后弓起脖颈用射精前的痉挛和颤抖回应了他。

瑟兰迪尔就着交合的姿态缓缓立起上身，汗水将金发打成暗色的发缕，有那么几秒他停止了如暴风骤雨般的抽送，低垂的蓝眼犹如神祇般居高临下注视着被他的阴茎钉在地板上的黑发男人。他抓住埃尔隆德因汗水而滑腻的大腿掰的更开，颇有技巧的紧紧箍住黑发男人偾张的下体，手指就嵌在不住抽动的龟头下方。在黑发男人不满的低吼和挣动中再次重复野兽般直接和粗暴的交媾，让埃尔隆德在不停累积的快感和无法喷发的钳制中痛苦的扭动和喘息，但仍然没有得到祈求，当然，那个不可思议的黑发男人只是紧紧的抓握住身侧地毯的长绒，直到那些雅致的手指因筋脉凸现而变得狰狞。

瑟兰迪尔终于把自己逼到了极限，仿佛不胜负荷的微垂着金色的头颅，墨眉紧锁而蓝眼半阖，他紧贴在埃尔隆德濡湿肛口的囊袋抽动着泵出浓稠的热流。瑟兰迪尔的射精持续了一段时间，他甚至就着高潮的快感仍在埃尔隆德不住痉挛的肠道中跟着本能缓缓律动，这对于埃尔隆德来说无异于是一种折磨，瑟兰迪尔紧箍住他阴茎的手并没有因为高潮而放松，他的拇指甚至死死摁在他抽动的精孔上，堵住了一切喷发的可能。

“见鬼……Thranduil…放开我…”就连这个一向沉稳克制的男人都忍不住狠捶地毯爆了粗口——尽管因为嗓音的太过嘶哑无力而显得没什么威胁。汗水争相恐后的从埃尔隆德的额头和发鬓沁出沾湿了他的黑发贴在他不住起伏的结实胸腹。最初的悸动已经稍微褪去，在瑟兰迪尔最终停止了抽送并带着丝缕白浊缓缓退出的时候临界高潮的感觉已经不再明显，但他仍然硬的发疼，阴茎紫红而愈发敏感，在瑟兰迪尔的手缓缓松开的时候，他的阴茎抽动着可怜的自顶端流出一些精液，但只有一点，随即就像它的主人一样绝望的颤抖着，在冰凉的月光中挺立，渴望着更多慷慨的刺激。

瑟兰迪尔已经度过了高潮后短暂的恍惚空白，他迅速扒掉了挂在自己腰胯上皮裤残片分腿撑跪在埃尔隆德下腹，King of Mirkwood以不可一世的强势摁下埃尔隆德伸向他自己阴茎的手，然后以仿佛帝王落于王座的矜持和傲慢半握住埃尔隆德抵在自己穴口下方的坚挺肉刃缓缓用其贯穿了自己身下的入口。

尽管在几个小时之前这条密道曾被埃尔隆德充分开拓，但进入的过程仍然是疼痛的，埃尔隆德的性器无疑要比手指粗大和滚烫许多，仿佛坚硬的烙铁般烙过瑟兰迪尔的肠壁撑开他的每一条褶皱。瑟兰迪尔拧着墨眉感受着体内诡异的充盈和酸胀。

埃尔隆德努力在从未曾尝试过的炽烈情欲中让几欲模糊的视线聚焦，让他能看清窗外洒进的月光如何慷慨的铺陈在瑟兰迪尔几乎完全赤裸的身体，而挂下他臂弯的衬衫又呈现一种怎样色泽浓郁的暗红，以至衬的那个高大的金发男人胸膛和腰腹如象牙般莹白，肌肉精美的隆起跟着他的动作收紧又放松，因汗水点缀上闪烁的星芒。

埃尔隆德在他的阴茎终于挺进渴望的密道中时嘶哑叹息，那双仿佛包揽群星的眼终于在炽烈涌动的情欲中迷蒙，他的本能令他得以跟着瑟兰迪尔在他身上起伏的动作挺腰，不住把肉刃更深的挤入比想象中更美好的桎梏中。他们一起在欲海中颠簸，仿佛彼此是对方的浮木般固执不放。

“Thranduil…”

埃尔隆德终于射出来的时候再次呼唤了他的名——用他嘶哑的几乎已经听不清字词的嗓音。这个克制压抑了半生的男人不知道此刻自己胸口疼痛的情感是什么，但他贯穿于瑟兰迪尔体内的阴茎热烈的回应了来自心脏的隐痛，并诡异的将其化作无与伦比的快感丝毫不漏的泵入瑟兰迪尔体内。


	3. 下

-下-

\--你不记得前世的我，亦如我不记得前世的你。但缘生缘灭有因有果。不记得，不等于不存在。

瑟兰迪尔喜欢埃尔隆德的胸。

Yeah…他喜欢埃尔隆德的胸。

瑟兰迪尔此前从未发现自己特别喜爱过男性或是女性身上的任何一个性征包括胸部。

女性的乳房丰满柔软，中间那道沟壑在穿着衣服的时候总是若隐若现的引人遐思。但无论那位女郎的胸部曲线有多么曼妙，只要解了胸衣……任何人都知道，特别是在平躺的时候，只要皮肤下头不是岌岌可危的硅胶填充物，那两团诱人犯罪的弹软尤物总是会令人绝望的摊成两摊毫无希望的扁平废肉，只有乳头像是点缀在融化冰激凌上的两粒葡萄，即便再甘美也叫人失去了品尝的欲望。

但对于瑟兰迪尔来说，至少此时此刻，他可以放下这种隐忧。

埃尔隆德的胸肌很发达。

并不是像是某次瑟兰迪尔把玩过的一个，据说当选了上届健美冠军的男人那样令人隐隐作呕的发达。埃尔隆德的胸肌就像是烘烤得当的全麦面包，即便平躺也有着恰到好处的隆起弧度和颜色，口感韧实的趋于完美，甚至带着隐约香气。

ENVY for men… 瑟兰迪尔对气味十分敏感，GUCCI的这款古龙水在中后味里从具有东方风韵的檀香木基调向性感的麝香转化，混合了性事之后汗水的温暖和精液的腥咸在此刻显得颇为得益且有几分煽情意味。

作为一个名副其实的S瑟兰迪尔习惯于施与与疼痛有关的快感，他的手指毫不客气的抓揉着埃尔隆德胸前的肉块，品尝着象征雄性力量的结实和弹韧手感。有那么一两下重得让埃尔隆德不由得嘶声吸气，但他并没有阻止瑟兰迪尔在他胸口为所欲为，他只是蹙眉隐忍，撑起的手肘让手指向下没入那些淡色的湾流，以近乎温柔的克制抚弄着月光一样隐约的凉滑。

直到瑟兰迪尔的舌头又开始以一种近乎折磨的速度缓慢的，一圈又一圈的，湿漉漉的绕着他的乳首打转。就像是某种慢性子的软体动物，蛞蝓或是蜗牛，妄想用湿软的肉体持之以恒的磨掉岩石的锋砺。

埃尔隆德本以为他们今夜不会来第二炮。

他已射过一次。即便是在他尚年轻时埃尔隆德也没试过在一个晚上射第二次，天知道他一向自制的几近严苛，且他的专业知识告诉他纵欲全然无益健康。他比这个埋首在自己胸口的金发男人要大上十几岁，尽管埃尔隆德对自己的身材和肌肉依然信心十足，但这并不意味着他可以毫无顾忌的追求性快感痛快淋漓的巅峰。

“Thranduil…”

所以埃尔隆德用那把低沉而富于顿挫的嗓子叫了他的名字，可以理解为一种警告，希望对方适可而止。

但瑟兰迪尔不喜欢适可而止。

并不是说他有多么的贪得无厌，只是因为别人的要求而改变自己的既定轨迹不符合他一向我行我素的风格。况且埃尔隆德的警告亦可解读为某种诱惑——某种危险的诱惑，让人不禁渴望知道如果不按他的要求停下，这个克制的几乎涓滴不漏的男人又会做出怎样的反应……

瑟兰迪尔挺起脖颈，抬手将自己垂落脸侧的金发缓慢且傲慢地推向脑后。

当这个金发男人稍稍扬起头颅，并用下巴以及半阖的眼皮子下头的那点儿余光瞧着你的时候，没人可以否认他就是一位不折不扣的王者。他全然俊美的脸已然褪去了不久前激烈情欲的微红显得冷漠而高傲，他的眼神就像深冬呼啸过北地荒原的烈风，夹着劈头盖脸的冰碴儿和雪毛子，像小刀子一样一刀一刀剜进人肉里，在被冻得青白僵硬的皮色下头生生迫出大片暧昧不明的晕红。

他半垂着眼睑接受着埃尔隆德无声的审视。然后在那仿佛可以将他洞穿的深邃目光中屈尊纡贵的压低脖颈将锋薄一线的唇和随之扑簌滑落的金发贴近他赤裸的胸口，那儿毛发丰茂一如他的腹下，在他的呼吸间绒绒的搔挠着瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇。瑟兰迪尔在埃尔隆德弹实的胸肌上烙下轻吻，继而更多。在这过程中他始终与埃尔隆德对视，仿佛是在挑衅那个黑发男人超乎常人的耐性和毅力。

在这场无声的角力刚开始的时候埃尔隆德只是放松了身体静观其变，他想看看瑟兰迪尔究竟要干什么。瑟兰迪尔同他以前遇到的每一个人，任何一个人都不同。瑟兰迪尔总是轻易超出他的掌控颠覆他的认知让他此前人生中的每一条常识和准则都变成等同于片面狭隘的一纸空谈。

这不好。

这感觉让埃尔隆德隐隐恼火。

但更让他恼火的是他在恼火的同时，他也并非全然没有因那些错愕和悬念享受并愉悦着。

一向明晰的理智隐隐有混乱的苗头，唯一清晰的念头是埃尔隆德决不打算让瑟兰迪尔在他身上一直这么肆无忌惮的为所欲为，他只是在平心静气的等待一个时机，就像是狙击手在暴虐的艳阳下汗流浃背却纹风不动的等着那一击必中的瞬间。

埃尔隆德甚至体贴的帮瑟兰迪尔向后顺过再次滑落的浅金长发，看着那被神赐福般优美的薄唇在自己的胸口磨蹭…吮吸…直到探出唇畔的舌终于大发慈悲的贴上他已然兀自挺立的乳首……

舔舐，拨弄。灵巧而细致，周到而温存。不像是性事的热切和意欲分明，倒透着几分品鉴美食的玩味和慵懒。

瑟兰迪尔的眼神直白，坚定，残忍，与诱惑一墙之隔的放肆。

瑟兰迪尔的舌湿腻，滚烫，亲密，与无辜浑然天成的冶荡。

埃尔隆德猛的闭眼睛，早被瑟兰迪尔舔弄的湿腻一片的胸膛反射性挺动，将瑟兰迪尔噙着一丝邪佞弧度的唇在他乳首上合拢的瞬间，长久的定格在了漆黑一片的底色中。

埃尔隆德不是个享乐主义者，只是胸口那慵懒又连绵不绝的快感温水煮青蛙一样让人难以拒绝。他放任自己在那磨人的快感中结结实实的喘息了一阵，直到他对自己处于被动的劣势这件事忍无可忍。

在埃尔隆德看来他已经让了瑟兰迪尔一局仁至义尽，而他从来都非常清楚自己想要什么，以及怎样才能得到。就算之于赤裸直白的肉欲此前并无先例，但他腿间兴致盎然的阳具显然少见的比主人铜墙铁壁般稳固的理性先一步做出了决断。

瑟兰迪尔没有挣扎。似乎他对于埃尔隆德突然调转彼此位置的举动早有预见，又或是，他也在一直按兵不动又心照不宣的等着那颗终于呼啸而来的子弹。

瑟兰迪尔微张的薄唇上还沾着些许晶亮的水痕，与埃尔隆德明显饱涨了几分的乳首相得益彰，他几乎是颇为自得的注视着身上突然爆发了不可违逆强横的黑发男人。

“我以为你的耐力会比这个更好，Elrond。”瑟兰迪尔修长的指节漫不经心的捻动着埃尔隆德鬓侧垂落的黑发，冷却的汗水让原本丰厚的发丝变得湿腻而阴凉，让他想到了那些蛰伏在暗处的冷血动物缓缓蹭过土地的麟甲。

“我会让你了解我的耐力…”纵然全然赤裸埃尔隆德也能将出口的言辞演绎的仿佛授课一般郑重，“但不是在忍受你的挑衅上面，Thranduil。”埃尔隆德轻缓的抚摸着铺陈于瑟兰迪尔脸侧的金色发丝，恰到好处的微笑带着上位者虚伪的体贴和礼仪。

瑟兰迪尔憎恨这个，但又莫名的觉得…

It’s just damn fucking sexy.

“如果你愿意，你也可以把它当做是引诱，Elron——”

高大的金发男人刻意吞掉了尾音，让他的名字被自己低沉的声线修饰的甜蜜而亲切。瑟兰迪尔从不刻意掩藏自己太过锋利的棱角，但此时所有那些棱角都仿佛沾上了甜腻晶亮的蜜糖，带着一丝恶意的魅惑招摇着致命的锋芒。玫瑰的刺与之相比太过庸俗无害，如果非要给它个贴切的形容，或许是古堡里优雅的伯爵探出牙床的沾血锐齿。他勾起长腿极其缓慢的挲摩着那个德裔男人紧绷的腿腹，感受着对方完全本能的颤栗和颤抖。瑟兰迪尔的舌尖缓缓卷舔过无法抑制上扬的嘴角，就仿佛那儿真有沾血的犬齿亟需舔舐。

埃尔隆德的反应有趣极了。

那双似乎连做爱都平和而清醒的灰眸终于层层堆叠了欲望的阴霾，其间不时炸裂的几道狰狞的电弧是恨意或是狠意。但不管什么都那么有趣，不管什么都让瑟兰迪尔兴味盎然，因为他几乎是抱着猎奇的心态想要看看眼前这头以温和为皮的猛兽如何露出决意杀戮的爪牙。

而埃尔隆德有一刻觉得身下的瑟兰迪尔就像是一头被猎手盯死的雄鹿，有着招摇的鹿角光鲜的毛皮，肌肉结实线条流畅昂首挺胸又意气风发。如此优雅又美丽的生物却不知危险将至。瑟兰迪尔甚至理所当然的在他的压制下放松了肢体，顺从却不柔弱，恰到好处的勾引着一场血腥杀戮。

“You may fuck me again if you want。”

瑟兰迪尔冲埃尔隆德矜持又诚恳的微笑着，就像是在提供一个共舞的可能。

这个骄傲的金发男人十分乐意诱惑他，显而易见。但知识丰富庞杂如埃尔隆德也很难断言，瑟兰迪尔此刻的姿态究竟意味着某种对于一夜情来说太过复杂深刻的感情，还是只是纯粹的一时“性”起。

埃尔隆德的理智告诉他应该是后者，他也希望是后者。那意味着可以省去很多后续不必要的牵连和麻烦。埃尔隆德对于自己的特殊爱好一向谨慎而小心，让它不至影响他作为一个普通人的正常生活，他的名誉抑或表面光鲜亮丽的家庭“幸福”。但再一次，瑟兰迪尔的出现如同一颗千载难逢横贯天际的彗星一样改变了他的世界里所有游戏规则。埃尔隆德动摇了。他不想承认这样的动摇让他感受到了威胁甚至恐惧，但前所未有的渴望和愉悦偏偏又让他欲罢不能。甚至在那一刻，当他意识到自己居然在费心琢磨瑟兰迪尔的“动机”的时候，一直甚少左右他心智的感情居然在胸腔深处隐秘的希望着眼前这个优雅的金发男人是真的对自己动了情。

那一刻埃尔隆德的理智和情感如此罕有的矛盾，在他心中寸步不让的激烈交锋。但在他脸上以及那双注视着瑟兰迪尔的灰瞳中，却没有透露任何关于那场恶战的讯息以及可能的结果。黑发男人彼时的沉默和凝重，在瑟兰迪尔眼中更像是深情入骨的凝视，一笔一划凿摹恋人眉眼的专注与执着。那凝视让瑟兰迪尔恍惚微皱了眉峰，玩味的笑意僵在唇角，胸口一瞬涌起的，混合了酸楚与甜蜜的情愫他并不熟悉，却强烈到无法拒绝。

瑟兰迪尔神情的细微改变并没有逃过埃尔隆德洞悉一切的眼睛。身下的男人似乎突然从前一刻还在耀武扬威的雄鹿变成了懵懂温纯的幼鹿，密织的眼睫交剪着下头那双蓝宝石的透彻，不知不觉中敛去了从来毕露的锋芒蒙上了水润的浮光。之前的瑟兰迪尔让他想要征服，此刻的瑟兰迪尔让他想要占有。说不清哪个更好，或许一样致命。

“归根结底，是欲望驱策人类前行。”

——这句忘记了从何处听来的话不适时的闯入了埃尔隆德脑海。哪怕只有一次，他决定屈从于这真理般的命题，就算那会打碎自己前半生严苛遵循的所有惯例，守则乃至信仰。

埃尔隆德起身，握住瑟兰迪尔的手腕将他也拉了起来。

\----------------------------------------------------------------

瑟兰迪尔披着他的那件金丝掐边的巴洛克式羊绒大衣坐在床沿，赤裸结实的长腿自然交叠，脚趾陷在地毯的长绒里磨蹭着流连不去。腿间的阳物稍稍收敛了适才耀武扬威的姿态，规矩的贴着腹下的阴影。

他看着埃尔隆德从旁侧的酒柜里取出瓶干红打开，又拎出两只擦的通透的酒杯。

瑟兰迪尔才刚点燃一支烟，考究的银质烟盒和火机重新被丢回了大衣兜儿里，修长指节夹着烟身撑在身侧，青白色的烟从他形状锐利的唇弧中被缓缓吐出，像极了柔软的水流。

他颇为玩味的看着壁炉里的火光逗弄着黑发男人的健美肉体，在他弯腰的时候肆意渲染出后头两团发达的臀肌和中间那片狭长的暗影。瑟兰迪尔的蓝眼不着痕迹的眯紧了些，两指捏着香烟狠狠的嘬了口，让烟头那一点炽红在眼中久久不去。

“怎么？终于想起来要略尽地主之谊？”瑟兰迪尔接过埃尔隆德递过来的酒杯，抬眼看着正专心致志倒酒的男人叼着烟含糊不清的揶揄。夹过烟的手指此刻正捏着玻璃杯那条细细长长的颈子，修长指节被倾倒其中的殷红液体由苍白染至薄红。

“刚才一直没有机会，我想你很清楚。”埃尔隆德从瑟兰迪尔嘴中抽出那根还剩一半的烟卷塞进自己嘴里，气定神闲的又给自己倒上了酒。

杯壁相撞发出轻微叮的一声，就像一声呻吟。

埃尔隆德用手指从唇间夹出香烟，姿态雅致的像是执笔的智者。

“你跟格洛芬打了什么赌？”埃尔隆德就站在瑟兰迪尔身前，赤裸的既不扭捏亦不做作，他腹下那根兴致盎然的棒子笔直的指着瑟兰迪尔的咽喉，像是下一秒就要把他刺个对穿。让瑟兰迪尔非常好奇他到底是怎么做到的，在这显然欲望勃发的时候还能保持思路清晰。

“赌我会不会对你动心。”瑟兰迪尔呷了口酒，酒醒的刚好，单宁的口感圆润芬芳。

“为什么是这样的赌注？”埃尔隆德失笑，又仿佛是美酒增加了他的愉悦。

“因为我很难动心。准确的说，从没有过。”瑟兰迪尔语气平淡的像是在讲别人的故事，垂眼看着指间捻动的酒杯。

“那么，你对我动心了吗？”埃尔隆德吸着烟，晶灰的眼在高挑的眉弓下仿佛可以洞悉一切又包容一切的广袤与深邃，那风度同之前酒会上西装加身时并无二致。

“你的结论呢？”瑟兰迪尔抬眼，薄唇扬起似是而非的弧度，好整以暇的靠在身后雕刻着古典纹理的红木床头，黑色大衣滑落至他腰际，胸口的两点红愈发深了色泽，在一片莹白的结实胸膛上突兀的像是此刻他腿间撑出阴影的性器。

埃尔隆德不置可否，抑或是不愿回答。他也注意到了瑟兰迪尔赤裸胸膛上那两颗堪可采撷的果实。即将燃尽的香烟被摁熄在床头柜上的水晶烟缸里，埃尔隆德啜了口酒，在葡萄的芬芳和单宁的酸涩尚在口腔中发酵之际，单膝撑在床上俯身含住了瑟兰迪尔一侧乳头。

连绵的低哼共振着瑟兰迪尔喉腔深处的性感，他抖着手又从身下的大衣里头摸出香烟和火机颤颤巍巍的点上，手指夹着香烟深吸了口又吟叹出声，让烟雾流连于他眼前墨流般的黑发间。 

“烟瘾这么大……”埃尔隆德并不算特别整齐的齿列夹着他的乳头，吐出的单词低沉而含糊。酒精将瑟兰迪尔乳首泡的胀起，隐约泛着甜香。埃尔隆德狠吸了下，那一点肉质几乎被他嘬出汁来。

“刚才那根被你抢走了一半…”瑟兰迪尔喘了几声哑着嗓子说。

他现在不得不承认这个黑发男人的耐性实在惊人，埃尔隆德腹下那根滚烫的棒子不住戳着自己大腿，让自己不久前才被他操熟了的肛穴回应似的抽动挤出些温热液体——不用说也知道是什么。但埃尔隆德仍不慌不忙的逗弄着他那对儿跟生育无关的器官，仿佛妄想从那儿能吸出奶汁来。瑟兰迪尔不恰当地想到了埃尔隆德远在德国的家室，他无法控制自己揣测埃尔隆德是否也是这样对待他的妻子。浓重的墨眉深深拧起，类似嫉妒的情绪冲刷着他一向冷淡的心，让瑟兰迪尔迷茫，更让他焦躁。

瑟兰迪尔抬手把自己杯中剩下的酒液倾倒在了埃尔隆德的脊背，酒杯坠进地毯的长绒激起铿然有声的臆响。瑟兰迪尔的手掌推着那些蜿蜒的酒液而下一直落在埃尔隆德的结实臀肌。他的手指将葡萄酒的黏腻带进了埃尔隆德密合的股缝，摁揉着被自己征伐过的孔洞。

金发男人仰头喷了口烟气悠悠的开口，颌下的喉结尖刻就像鲨鱼突出水面的鳍。

“你要是干不动了，我不介意再操你一次。”

“总是这么直白吗？Thranduil。”埃尔隆德在起身之前狠咬了他，满意于金发男人喉咙中近乎魅惑的变调呻吟。

灰眼与蓝眸对视，瑟兰迪尔肆无忌惮将烟徐徐喷在埃尔隆德的脸上，像是战书，又像是一记缠绵的热吻。他支起一条长腿撑在床上，姿态傲慢而诱惑。

“没错。我一直都这么直白。”

埃尔隆德自喉间沉笑了声，效仿瑟兰迪尔所为将自己酒杯中剩余的酒液缓缓淋上那个完全不知道自己此刻姿态有多放荡的金发男人腿间傲然挺立的欲望。

酒精的刺激让马眼火辣辣的疼，那疼仿佛一路烧灼到瑟兰迪尔的心里头，让他的心脏也跟着焦躁。瑟兰迪尔皱着浓眉抓着埃尔隆德肩膀让他身体前倾抵上自己的嘴唇——

“你知道我可以……”瑟兰迪尔没说出口的话被喘息替代，埃尔隆德的手指突兀的撑进了他的肛道，两根，动作干净利落显然蓄谋已久。

“Fuck you…你在进来之前能不能给我点儿提示？”瑟兰迪尔夹着烟的手撘在床沿儿，烟灰跟着本能的颤抖抖落，飘进下头地毯密织的长绒里。

“没错，我现在正在‘操’你…”埃尔隆德几乎贴着瑟兰迪尔喘息的嘴唇面不改色的说着下流话。他的手指保持着稳定的速率不慌不忙的在瑟兰迪尔的肛口进出，时不时剪刀状稍稍撑开扩张着那片不自觉翕合的褶皱，“记得在Mirkwood Club吗？我单凭手指就把你操射了，而我甚至都没碰你的阴茎。”

“闭嘴Elrond…”瑟兰迪尔偏开脸喘息，指间那一点红炽已经熏烤着皮肉生疼，瑟兰迪尔眉心戾气一闪，照惯例他该把那烟熄在埃尔隆德肌肉结实的肩臂上，但他咬了咬牙终是没那么做，烟蒂被狠狠碾进烟缸，他长吁出口气，蓝眼紧紧的闭合了起来。

埃尔隆德的手指太过轻易的就找到了他的前列腺，冷漠而稳定的在他体内进出，带起静夜中震耳欲聋的湿腻水声。

而合着着水声瑟兰迪尔颤颤巍巍的低笑了起来，那笑声一如他本人一样俊而魅，就连他交剪的眼睫也跟着笑声轻颤，让情色都变得生动。

“你干不动了…？爱隆……”他直接给他起了个亲昵的短名，情欲的低喘将这名字晕染的湿漉又黏腻。

瑟兰迪尔手肘撑着床面勉强支起脖颈，半撑开眼对上埃尔隆德沉默注视着他的灰眸。

“你的老二是不是…射了一次就…呵，就硬不起来了嗯……”粗沉的喘息和断断续续的笑将这话折成了几截。瑟兰迪尔半阖的眼里晶亮水润，带着眼角被迫出的狰狞红丝。唇角的弧度嚣张又锐利，仿佛他的笑意也能伤人。

“硬不硬你比我更清楚。”埃尔隆德的家伙就挨靠在瑟兰迪尔撑起的腿侧，沉甸甸的拍打着情欲透红的皮肉。手掌撑在瑟兰迪尔腿侧埃尔隆德又向前倾了倾身，迫着瑟兰迪尔仰头居高临下的看进那双半是不满半是促狭眯起的蓝眼。

“我只是喜欢看着你…my pet……”埃尔隆德如耳语般低沉轻缓的声音几乎是疼惜和赞赏的，“你陷在肉欲之中就像是被沼泽困住的羔羊…不，原谅我，应该是猎豹…”埃尔隆德严谨的抑扬顿挫着他的措辞，埋入瑟兰迪尔肛道内的手指已经加到了三根，埃尔隆德毫不怜惜的平铺着手指，将那处被各种各样的体液泡的滑腻软烂的入口撑开三指宽的扁平孔洞。

“我喜欢看着你在泥沼中挣扎，喘息…但你挣不开，泥水没过了你的胸口，继而你的咽喉，你的口鼻。但绝望的你那么美…美的让我无法转开视线…”埃尔隆德加快了手指推入和抽拔的动作，嫩红的肠肉裹在他雅致的指节上被拖出体外又重重塞回，晶灰的眼里头带着一丝悲天悯人的爱意将瑟兰迪尔颤抖张开似要怒吼却只吐出破碎呻吟的口唇尽收眼底又仔细玩味。

“你见鬼的赶紧给我…”

一阵优美的和旋铃声打断了瑟兰迪尔未出口的话，让人不禁想入非非被硬生生截进喉咙的词，是“进来”，还是“滚出去。”。

埃尔隆德的手指仍然埋在瑟兰迪尔的肠道内直至没根，另手在瑟兰迪尔堆在旁侧的大衣中稳定的翻找着，不多一会儿就拎出了瑟兰迪尔的行动电话递了过去。

瑟兰迪尔皱眉看着来电显示上的人名，然后深吸了口气接通了电话。

“什么事加里安。”

埃尔隆德的手指依旧在他的体内，体贴的缓缓进出，不慌不忙的挖掘，碾磨，顶弄。

“少爷。老爷因为您今晚无故取消了跟凯特琳娜小姐的约见大发雷霆，他到现在还没睡下……”

“他心脏不好你让他…..让他赶紧去睡。”

“老爷让我转达您，如果在您眼里和那帮狐朋狗友鬼混比家族产业还重要的话，那他宁可没生您这个儿子。如果今晚见不到您，他就取消您的继承权。”

“该死…………”瑟兰迪尔猛地咬紧了嘴唇，手指不自觉收紧像是随时会把手机捏碎。

埃尔隆德就在刚刚扳起他一条腿然后干净利落的进入了他，现在那跟像是烧红了的铁棍似的家伙正火辣辣的撑开了他，熨煨着他，龟头毫不留情的顶着他的前列腺，像是要烫穿他被撑的薄薄的肠衣。

瑟兰迪尔猛的用另外只手捂住了嘴以防自己发出不合时宜的呻吟，鼻腔因过度换气而粗涨，吞吐着愈见稀薄的空气。

“少爷，您还在吗？

“嗯——”瑟兰迪尔从鼻腔中狠狠挤出一声回应，却像极了呻吟。

“您……不舒服吗？”

“胃疼……”

“可以理解……少爷，请您把您的地址给我，半小时内车会停在门口接您。”

埃尔隆德抓着他的腰胯确保自己的每一次冲刺都狠狠擦过那个金发男人的前列腺，瑟兰迪尔蓦然扬起头颈发出不胜负荷的压抑呜咽。

埃尔隆德握住他绷紧的手腕将行动电话带到自己耳畔，和煦的声音仍然如同吟诵诗篇般的稳重和雅致，他的意大利语极为流利且逻辑清晰，不多一会儿电话里传出了加里安的道谢声然后是挂断的忙音。

瑟兰迪尔终于松了几乎痉挛的手指。手机铿然坠地的当口埃尔隆德将他两条长腿架上肩头大开大合的操弄着他烂熟的肛穴，狰狞的肉刃盘绕着青紫的筋脉进出，饱满的囊袋拍着他的会阴，溅开肮脏的浮沫。

“你湿的像个女人……Thranduil…”

“从我的身上滚下去。该死的德国佬！”瑟兰迪尔修长的手指搅紧了床单，他尺寸可观的阴茎跟着后穴激烈的贯穿前后摇摆着，不住甩落透明的前液。“我得去洗个澡…啊————————”

埃尔隆德一把攥住瑟兰迪尔看上去随时可能爆发的阴茎狠捏了下。激烈的疼痛让已蓄满精管的浊液几乎逆流，那粗涨的家伙瞬间就生生软下去不少。

埃尔隆德干净利落的从瑟兰迪尔体内退出来，拽着瑟兰迪尔的手让他从床上坐起来。

“需要我抱你过去吗my king？”假惺惺的礼仪一点儿也遮不住贴着他小腹那柄沾了黏腻体液的粗勃性器。

瑟兰迪尔恶狠狠的瞪着他，泛红的眼像是随时准备择人而噬。

埃尔隆德还是体贴的先一步帮他调好了热水，偏高的水温让氤氲水汽在花洒下随着水流绽开，翻卷着，包裹着两人赤裸的肉体。

瑟兰迪尔的胸膛死死贴着酒店透明的玻璃隔断，巨大的冲力在后头一下又一下的撞击着他，跟着铺天盖地像暴雨一样浇下来的水流一起。

埃尔隆德的胸口紧贴着他的脊背，那些看似雅致的手指在掰开他臀肌时像钢钳一样迸发出可怕的力量。

站姿让埃尔隆德烙铁一样的龟头愈发凶猛的戳刺着那处过分敏感的腺体激的瑟兰迪尔大张了口唇，低吼却被激烈的操干打成啜泣一般破碎的呻吟，透过耳畔喧杂的水流声响钻入埃尔隆德耳中，让他埋入瑟兰迪尔体内的性器又几不可能的粗勃了几分。他在这场原始的交媾中将薄唇贴上瑟兰迪尔被水打湿的发鬓——

“Do you love me Thranduil……......”埃尔隆德沉哑的嗓音带着喘息琢磨着那个神圣又刺耳的字眼。是一句漫不经心的提问，又仿佛是一个催情的咒语。

金发男人高亢的哼叫着，和水流拧成交错的混响。水滑进了他粗喘的口鼻，激起窒息般的恐慌，快感却在这粗野的性交和溺水般的慌乱中无法遏制的攀升。瑟兰迪尔被水雾浸的酸涩的眼死死看着因浴室的光和外头的暗被调成镜面的玻璃。他看着自己和身后正激烈贯穿着自己的黑发男人状似亲密的耳鬓厮磨，以及，埃尔隆德快要把他逼疯的喃喃耳语。

“I…………”

喘息截断了他的声音，但那句神圣的宣言却似早在他心底隐秘的盘旋。

I LOVE YOU ELROND

“Elrond…………Elrond………………”

脑中的疼痛就像闪电一闪而逝的短暂却强烈。Thranduil猛的闭紧了眼，眼前的黑暗中不期然闪现了他从未见过的高耸起伏的群山，层叠幽深的森林，倾盆而落的大雨浇透了广袤的大地，古朴壮美的节拍吟唱着听不懂的语言。

“My king……Thanduil………… My lord…My lord………………..”

瑟兰迪尔猛的大睁开眼，却看到镜中被水汽模糊了的，身后黑发男人同样震惊的灰眼。

但他们什么都没说…

高潮前剧烈的痉挛让瑟兰迪尔几乎失了声，埃尔隆德凶狠的揽紧他抽动的腰腹，失了频率的操着他，撞击着他，摇撼着他，喧嚣的水流凝成了耳鸣异军突起的锐响。

瑟兰迪尔沉甸甸的性器拍打着身前的玻璃，浓稠的精液喷溅的到处都是，在镜面中倒映着滑落的污浊黏腻。埃尔隆德在瑟兰迪尔绞紧了肛道的一刻也低喘着射了出来，他的脸紧贴着瑟兰迪尔脑后潮湿的金发，久到水流已经冲净了两人身上淋漓的热汗。

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“你什么时候走。”

埃尔隆德看着瑟兰迪尔将自己打理的体面。他穿了他的内裤，尺寸不大不小。又套了他一条西裤，裤腿稍短了些，但也不肥不瘦。

“明天中午。”埃尔隆德顿了顿，“确切的说，应该是今天中午。”他将瑟兰迪尔的毛呢风衣披在他肩上。

“好。”瑟兰迪尔并没有说再会或是祝你旅途愉快之类的话，他走向门口又顿住，

“Did you feel it…”他没有回头。

“Yes。”

瑟兰迪尔点了点头，仿佛是在思考。但他没有继续说下去，只是戴好手套拽开门。

门在身后掩合的一刻，瑟兰迪尔没有看到埃尔隆德站在门的那边，右臂横于胸前，指尖轻点了胸口又行云流水般向旁侧划开。

雅致的，就像是伫立了千年的智者。


End file.
